


She does it so much better

by kagszzy



Series: Never Going Back [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alice Cooper bashing, Betty is sexy as fuck, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, FP is Hung, First time anal, Girly Girl Betty Cooper, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Rough Vaginal Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Spanking, Teasing, assplay, dildo fucking, slight pov alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: He wishes he could have seen the look on Alice’s face when Betty first announced that she was going to pack up her things to move out and go live with him in his trailer...
Relationships: Betty Cooper & FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Never Going Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609249
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	She does it so much better

The only reason Alice Cooper got any time of day from him was because she was so desperate for attention, she’d answer anyone’s beck and call. It was actually pretty pathetic. But now that she’s turned into an hypocritical stuck up bitch, FP takes it with _great_ delight that he’ll be continiously fucking her teenage daughter. 

Betty’s much cuter and tighter anyways. 

He wishes he could have seen the look on Alice’s face when Betty first announced that she was going to pack up her things to move out and go live with him in his trailer and because she’s so uptight, Alice cant bring it within herself to show her face around the trailer park.

“Fine! Let’s see how well he can take care of you then, Betty!”

Alice huffed while Betty hopped on the back of FP’s motorcycle. Her small blue shorts riding up along her cheeks and her perky warm breasts pressed firmly into his back.

_Oh I'll be taking care of her juuuust fine._

He smirked and licked his lips before stepping down on the throttle. The loud roar of the engine and heavy vibrations causing Betty to squeal and giggle, tightening her hold on him and making his cock twitch impatiently as they drove off.

Ever a confident man, he would occasionally reach back with one hand, gripping and squeezing her fleshy thighs. Betty would gasp hot breaths into his ear, shivering from the thrill of danger and his greedy touch.

When FP began to notice her lingering stares and blushing face, he knew Betty wanted him, and he’s not gonna lie, he wanted her too. He always had an eye for Betty. She was small but had such long legs; toned, soft and somehow fleshy at the same time. Beautiful face, so innocently sweet it was devilishly sexy too. Perfect breasts, always noticeable when she wore her baseball tshirts or ‘Alice approved’ sweaters. They bounced and jiggled so nicely when she was practicing her cheer routines, and her ass! He swears she started to wear smaller and smaller shorts just to let those firm soft ass cheeks peak out and shake when she walked by. 

The day he decided he was gonna make it his mission to fuck her was the day he caught her with her lip between her teeth and her palms squeezed tightly together in between her legs, as she watched him walked into Pops. 

That was it for him.

They exchanged numbers and started talking for a bit, flirting and sending teasing pics. Then, when Betty complained about the frustrations at home, he simply wrote: _I’d be more than happy to help you out with those frustrations._

Betty had bit her lip at that text and came hard against her hand that night.

So a couple of days later, she told her mother to shove it, packed her things and left with him. And now he can’t wait to start fucking her everyday. Having a personal little cock sleeve whenever he sees fit, shoving his cock in her mouth to lazily watch a game, or tease and torture her so much she begs and begs and _begs_ for release.

His grip on her thigh digs in, causing Betty to cry out softly.

As soon as they arrive at the trailer, he wastes no time when they get inside and grabs her, pinning her against the trailer door with a hand at her neck and sticking his ravenous tongue down her throat. Grabbing and squeezing her teasing ass, grinding her up against his raging hard on. 

Betty’s small whimpers are delightful to his ears. Her round doe eyes flutter and she eagerly kisses him back. Lifting a leg up his hip so she can rub at the pulsing need she’s feeling. FP growls and hoists her leg up higher, pressing into her small sexy frame and swallowing her surprised gasps. She probably had no idea how _big_ of a situation she was getting herself into. It makes FP’s back tingle with lust at the thought of what kind of expression her sweet pretty face will have once he pulls out his monster cock and shoves and fucks her down onto it.

He’s growing harder as he squeezes her ass and swirls his tongue around in her plump little mouth. He can’t wait to see her struggle to take him all in, her long pretty lashes fluttering as her cheeks fill up. Her pouty lips pursing together to kiss the tip of his cock as she pushes the hair away from her face. Her slutty pink tongue lapping up and trailing the thick pulsing veins on his long shaft, and then when he finally _fucks_ her with it? _Goddamn_ this is the best day ever for him. 

First he needs to get her off this trailer door and out of those clothes.

  


[...]

  


FP hungrily licks up Betty’s juices as she comes against his mouth. Her back arches off the large worn out couch and she cries out. _God_ her moans are so fucking sexy. Just like her body, although he had no doubt she would be. Young and supple, her lewd physique can make any man’s mouth water. Even for a teenage girl, she’s got such slutty womanly hips. Her waist is small, so her hips and thighs come out even more when she’s bent over stretching, reaching for her toes. Her ass is so soft and cushiony too, shaking like a slut when she parades around with her friends. No doubt a combination of her daily cheering and the occasional milkshake at Pops. Goddamn Betty Cooper is an American Dream of a girl. Young, tight, sexy, filing in in all the right places. He moans into her cunt and Betty twitches under him. Her breasts quivering. He reaches a hand out and squeezes her tits, they’re so soft and bounce so nicely. He gets a nice handful grabbing her, she’ll be able to titty fuck him, no problem. 

His dick twitches into the cushions and he moves his tongue back up to her small swollen clit. Her pussy is perfect, just like her. Pink and tight, soft folds and the cutest little rim he’s ever seen. It’s gonna be such a sight when he sticks his big fat cock in her round ass. He’s gonna fuck her there today, for sure, he’s decided. 

Betty moans at the feel of his tongue swirling around her small sensitive nerve. He presses down onto her so good she can’t help but pant. He watches her writhe on his couch. Her face flushed from having an older man go down on her, and of course, _thank god_ he knows how to eat a girl out. 

Sorry not sorry, Archie and Reggie.

He swirls his tongue around her clit, dragging the wide appendage over her, closing his mouth to kiss and suck on her nub. Her pussy is dripping and clenching. She can feel herself about to come again and holy shit she’s excited, she’s never come twice during sex. He flicks his tongue repeatedly, even using the underside to swish it back and forth and Betty grips the cushions. While he open mouth kisses her pussy, her legs tremble on his shoulders, so when his large warm hand comes up to gently rub it up and down her thigh, as if to coax her down, she comes hard in his mouth again. 

Betty’s mouth opens wide and she gasps and gasps. Her second orgasm stronger than the first. Her toes point and curl and she cries out when his gently laps at her pulsing sensitive bud. Her cunt contracts and spills out juices and for a moment she wants to say _sorry_ but can’t find her voice as she continues to ride out the electric pulses rippling through her. The couch is old anyways.

He takes a particularly long lick with this tongue, starting from all the way down at her clenching slit, gathering up her juices, up to her swollen clit, and flicks it hard with the tip of his tongue. Betty flinches and shakes, moaning, biting her lip at the overstimulation. He curls his tongue back inside his mouth to drink down her essence. 

_Fuck, so sweet._

FP sits up and grins down at her flushed dazed out face. She pants and her nipples twitch and harden from his cocky smirk. “C’mere.” He situates himself on the couch, feet planted on the floor and Betty moves up to straddle him, but he keeps her up on her knees, pressing her into his chest. Everywhere she touches sends fire in his veins. She’s so soft. He wanted to have her blow him, but he’s so hard and twtiching so angrily he think’s he’ll fuck her first and then have her clean him off.

His cock twitches hard at that idea. 

Betty’s delicate hands hold onto this chest as he wraps his arms around her small waist. He’s looking up at her with such a satisfied flirty smile, she feels smitten and bites her lip, wanting to say _I love you_ but she thinks her stupid teenage brain is just getting confused and is just happy to finally have an honest to god orgasm and should day _Thank you_ instead. But that makes her blush too, so she says nothing and just lowers her head to kiss him. 

His hands trail up and down her back and it gives her goosebumps. She can taste herself on him and it makes her whine. He grabs the back of her head and pulls her off just a bit, so he can stick his tongue out and swirl and wiggle it against hers. Betty’s cunt clenches tightly. Boys don’t kiss as erotic as this. She can feel herself leak onto him, and occasionally feels his long big cock bump against her ass. She moans in his mouth when she feels him retreat one of his hands off the small of her back to begin jerking himself off behind her. 

It’s so ...dirty.

And somehow just so, confident. Instead of rushing to fuck her, he’s having heated makouts with her as he slowly strokes himself. Like he knows he can take his time. It does the opposite for her though, making her eager to have him stuffed deeply inside her aching cunt already. Betty presses herself harder against him, making him hiss at the feel of her pebbled nipples rub against his wide chest. His reaction makes her want more, so she sticks her ass out and begins to grind it against his cock. 

FP growls and releases his shaft to give her a nice hard spank. Betty lifts her head and gasps loudly, flinching in his grasp. 

“You like that?” He smirks. Betty closes her eyes and bites her lip, nodding her head. His hand releases her hair and holds the back of her neck, coming up to kiss and suck her throat while his other hand moves to grip and squeeze her cheeks, giving them a small shake. “You ever been disciplined like this?” he smacks her plump globe and Betty cries out. 

“N-no.”

FP trails his long tongue up her neck, “You want to be?” before smacking her ass again. Betty moans loudly, without question she replies;

“Yes!” 

He takes a nipple into her mouth and she moans low, her hands come up to grip the couch, digging her fingers into the fabric. FP releases her nipple to say, “You’re daddy aint never hit you like this then, huh?” his hand comes back down, giving her another sharp _smack!_

Her grip tightens and Betty licks her lips and swallows hard, shaking her head, “No.” Hal Cooper was never much in Betty’s life. He got out as soon as he could. FP smirks into her tit. 

“I’ll be your new Daddy then. I’ll discipline and train you to be a good little girl.” 

Betty’s panting heavily, juices dripping down from her thighs onto his lap. Her clit is throbbing painfully and his cock keeps bumping and twitching behind her, making her cunt shamelessly clench for it. 

“Yes! Please!” She whispers. FP sucks her nipple, looking up at her with those intense dark dangerous eyes. He pulls off her teat with a hard wet suck.

“Yes, _what?_ ” He spanks her again. The grip on the back of her neck tightens and _that_ makes her shiver in a whole new way she has no time to explore just yet. Betty stares down at him, her breasts heaving into his face. Her whole body clenches and tenses up, goosebumps rise.

“Yes...Daddy.” She exhales a hot breath and her pussy clenches tightly. A glint shines in FP’s eyes. He wraps his arms around her and suddenly she’s laying back on the couch with one leg over his shoulder. He grips his hard pulsing shaft and rubs it against her clit. Betty moans softly. 

“I’ve been waiting for this day for a long while now.” He says more to himself as he gets the tip of his cock wet from her drenched pussy, then aligns the head right at her twitching entrance. Betty’s had sex before. And it’s been good sure, fun, yeah..but somehow she already knows once FP fully sheathes himself in her cunt, no other man will ever compare or satisfy her ever again. She bites her lip in anticipation. With a low groan FP pushes the head of his cock forward, already her tight heat eagerly embraces him. Betty’s head lifts back, mouth open in a silent moan.

“Oh _fuck!_ You’re so goddamn _tight!_ ” he says through gritted teeth, slowly inching himself deeper into her pussy. 

“Oh god...FP!” Betty whines. FP stills his hips and smacks her thigh, making her yelp. She looks at him with hooded eyes and pants. He gives her a knowing look, cocking an eyebrow. Betty licks her lips and tries again, “..Daddy.” Her skin tingles at the word and her nipples grow harder. FP smirks at her.

“Good girl.” 

She squeezes him and he closes his eyes and moans, “Oh I already know you’re gonna be a good girl.” He resumes his push into her and when he’s finally buried all the way in, him and Betty cry out from the feeling. She’s so _stuffed._ Her walls are stretched and feel like their protesting his entering her, but are pulsing and squeezing him in arousal at the same time. Without a doubt, she’s never had someone as big and long and _hard_ as him. It hurts in all the right ways. FP leans over and Betty gasps at the sensation. He kisses her and she whimpers. He swirls his tongue around for a bit as he stays buried in her heat. Betty whines and it makes him grin.

“You ready for me babygirl?”

The nickname makes Betty shiver and cry with desperate want. She quickly nods her head.

“You sure? Cuz once I start fucking you, that’s it. There’s no turning back.” Betty knows what he’s saying. He doesn’t just mean he wont stop fucking her if she gets tried. He means ‘You’ll stay at this trailer and be mine. You’ll do what I say and what I want. You’ll be fucked by me endlessly, no matter the time or the day. You’ll live here to obey and serve me, your master, your daddy, your King’....

...And _god_ if that’s not what she wants.

Like a good girl, Betty wraps her arms around his neck and says, “Yes, please fuck me, Daddy.” He lets out a harsh breath through his nose, giving her that same dangerous stare that’s made her shake and tremble for him since day one and then he crashes his lips against hers and begins to fuck her hard into the couch. 

Pleasure and pain shoot through her from her cunt being stretched and filled and Betty moans loudly into his mouth, her arms tighten around him, and he lifts up her other leg on his hip so he can push into her deeper when his hips come down. FP moans and grunts with every thrust. He’s so big and long he’s hitting her in places she never knew could feel good. Everytime he pulls out and quickly stuffs himself back into her, Betty feels her walls clench, desperate to hold onto him. 

FP’s never had a cunt this wet and tight before. And it’s all just a bonus that it’s Betty Cooper’s. This sexy little minx that he’s been dying to have a taste of. He’s always considered himself a lucky man.

He can feel Betty get tighter. Her moans are loud and desperate, her face scrunches in pleasure and her whines cry out from his harsh bucks. She said ‘Yes’ after all, so he’ll continue to fuck her hard, however he likes. So he repositions himself a little to really pound down into her cervix, hoping to hit his dick her straight to her womb. Betty screams out in ecstasy, her toes flex open and her breasts bounce so hard it hurts but that only adds to the pleasure she’s feeling. 

“Yeah! You gonna come for me you little slut?” FP grunts through his teeth and that’s all it takes for Betty as she cries out and clenches down on his huge cock. Her clit pulses hard and _holy fuck! She’s squirting!_

“OhmyGOD! _Ooohh, Daddy!_ ” Betty gasps as her juices shoot out of her, her ass and legs and even FP get drenched with her cum. The loud wet squelching noises makes her blush and she just continues to moan as her pussy contracts around his thrusting cock. FP grunts harshly and fucks her even _harder._ Her eyes begin to roll back and her mouth stays open, her toes continuously spasming as her orgasm rushes out of her. 

“That’s right bitch, you lay there and take what Daddy gives you.” 

Betty chokes out a moan as _another_ orgasm hits her, she’s never come so quickly one right after the other, so all she can do is exactly what he said; lay there and take it. Her legs quiver and her clit feels so _swollen_ with arousal, she thinks she might just pass out and that only makes her squeeze down on FP some more. 

FP lifts his head to snarl and with a few more tight hard thrusts he _finally_ comes! But with each spurt his long cock shoots out, he bucks into her hard, deep, really wanting to coat every inch of her with his semen. Betty groans softly as she tries to catch her breath. Her chest heaves, and her legs shake as she rides out the last wave of her orgasm. She moans at the feel of his cum filling her up, it _so much_ it spills out of her and she blushes. 

FP slows his hips as the last rope of cum shoots out, now only basking in the relief of his tight balls finally releasing his sperm. A sheen of sweat has adorned his forehead, no girl has been able to take his cock so well like that. He looks down at Betty, her eyes hooded and glazed over, lips and cheeks flushed and her own sweat shining on her skin. He’s got no words to say, so he tightly grips her head and roughly kisses her. Her eyes flutter closed and she tilts her head up to let him assault her mouth with his hungry tongue.

  


[...]

  


Betty pants lightly into the crook of his neck as FP helps to crash her hips up and down onto his long thick cock. She looks back over her shoulder to watch the rise and fall of her plump ass. Moaning and whimpering. FP squeezes her cheeks and throws his head into the cushion to groan. Betty takes the opportunity to kiss his neck, mewling at the feel of being in his arms like this as he uses her pussy. 

“Oh..good girl.” 

Betty blushes happily and humps her hips harder for him. He lifts her up high off of him to enjoy the cool breeze on his heated cock, and smirks knowing her cunt is desperately clenching away, crying at the loss of being filled up. Then he brings her back down onto his pulsing dick. This is the third time he’s fucking her since they stepped into the trailer. After he got up off of her from the couch, he had her clean him up just like he wanted and it was even better than he could have imagined. Her round wide eyes growing wet and her cute little whimpers and whines at having her throat stuffed. Betty gives great head, it’s one of the first sex act’s she’s ever done so she praises herself in it. But watching her struggle to take all of him made him so hard like he knew it would, and in turn, made it harder for her to suck, he had to pull her off a couple of times before he busted his seed. 

He was gonna train her to take him all in, with no gagging eventually, so he wasn’t too upset she couldn’t fit him all the way down, besides, he enjoyed her gasps and coughs too. So after he came hard in her mouth, struggling some more against his tight grip, she hungrily swallowed it down, and he got up to take a piss break. But not before grabbing a toy that he was dying to use on her. He did say he was gonna fuck her ass earlier.

Too engrossed in licking her lips and lazily playing with her clit, FP hid the toy from Betty in between the cushions, before plopping down and pulling her up into his lap, already rock hard again. 

Betty cries out as he bucks his hips harder into her. Her pretty breasts bounce in his face and he takes and sucks them in his mouth. Betty’s pussy is swollen but she’ still so aroused she wants more, so she happily bounces on his monster cock, stretching and filling her up. He smacks her ass and she tightens up. Already he’s learning what she likes and even if she’s not sure what she wants or will enjoy, he’ll make her like it. She’s his now, she belongs to him.

FP can feel her orgasm building up by the way her pants are coming out in shorter bursts and her cries of _Daddy_ get higher in pitch. He holds her ass down and bucks up into her, fast. Betty throws her head back and cries loudly as she comes again, _squirting_ , all over onto him and the couch cushions. He’ll make her clean it up later. As he grinds her down, rolling her hips over his cock to let her climb down from her high, he removes one hand and fishes out the toy from the couch.

“You feeling good baby girl?” He smirks against her neck. Betty’s cunt twitches.

“Yes, so good.”

“You wanna feel even better?”

Betty brings her head back down, it’s not that she doesn’t want to but...she came at least 5 times already. She’s not gonna go back on her word but she just wasn’t expecting FP to have so much vigor! Still, he’s already done so much, saving her from her troubles at home, eating her out like a man starved, orgasms she’s only ever _dreamed_ of having, coming true! Betty bites her lip, she doesn’t want to displease him, she knows her role in this is to be his. That she’s only finished when he is, or tells her otherwise. 

Betty gently nods her head and it makes FP grin. “Good girl.” Her skin tingles with warmth at making him happy, and of course the praise does something wonderful to her aching clit. 

“This is gonna make you feel fan-tastic.” he says as he reaches over and lightly trails the silicone stick over the curve of her ass. Betty flinches at the unknown object touching her. She looks over her shoulder and her eyes widen. A long pink smooth dildo in FP’s hand as he lightly taps her with it. Betty gulps, somehow knowing he doesn’t want to fuck her pussy with it. 

“C’mere, lay on me.” Betty complies, resting her weight on his chest, sticking her ass up and furrowing her brows. She whines when he smacks her pussy with the toy, getting it nice and wet.

“Yeah baby, you’re gonna feel really good with this.” 

Her eyes and pussy flutters. He’s talking so low and calm, its making her shiver, but the thought of anal is making her nervous. She’s always been curious and wanted to try it with the right guy, and don’t get her wrong, FP is definietly the right guy, but she thought maybe they’d have a few more ‘dates’ first before he took her anal virginity. Betty swallows thickly when he brings the smooth silicone tip to her rim, rubbing it around, coating her up with her juices. 

“There we go, babygirl, just relax, let Daddy take care of you.” Betty exhales hotly. His dirty talk is greatly turning her on, she almost forgets she’s anticipating having her asshole fucked when FP begins to probe the tip of the toy into her small pink rim and the intrusion tenses her up. Betty shuts her eyes and whines, shaking her head.

“No..”

FP tightens his grip on her ass, growling, “Don’t you start to sass me now, Betty! If i'm gonna be your new ‘Daddy’ from this point on, you better behave and do what I tell you.” She bites her lip, the daddy talk is turning her on so much.

“I-I’m sorry.” She pants. FP gives her ass shake.

“You gonna listen to your Daddy, be a good little slut and learn to take it up your ass?” 

_Oh god, it’s so filthy and hot._ “Y-Yes.” Betty chokes out. FP sighs in content, he releases her ass to bring her head close to his face, kissing her forehead, then her lips. Betty sighs, moaning.

“Good girl.” he tells her when he pulls back. “Get this wet for your asshole.” he brings the toy to her lips and Betty sucks it like her life depends on it. “Good, that’s good enough, lay back on me.” Betty nestles back on his warm chest and takes deep breaths, trying to relax her body. 

“Shhhh, baby girl. It’s gonna feel good I promise.” he grins, rubbing the curve of her plump bottom up and down. Betty mewls and sticks her ass up some more for him. “There we go, such a good girl for me.” His rough voice is like a lullaby for her, she could get lost in the hoarseness of it. She rubs her cheek against him and she spreads her legs out. Then he repositions the tip to her tight hole again, and slowly begins to push it in. Betty buries her face and cries out softly, trying to focus on the feel of FP’s arm wrapped around her and not the burn of her rim being stretched out. 

She blushes with every inch he pushes in, but can’t help the flutters in her chest at the fact that she’s doing anal with FP Jones! What would her mother think?

That makes Betty gasp and she pushes her ass out to catch more of the toy going in her. FP smirks, “That’s right baby, take it all in, feels good doesn’t it?” Betty pants and nods her head even though it still feels strange and hurts a little. But she thinks about how badly she wants to please him, how easily she wants to take any toy he shoves up her ass and then, eventually his long thick cock, and it makes her excessively wet. It makes her forget the discomfort she feels and her arousal begins to overpower her embarrassment and any small burn quickly dies away as he pushes the last bit into her. 

Betty lifts up her head and moans loudly. She has a dildo up her ass! It’s incredible, this feeling of being stuffed. It’s strangely comforting. She rests her sweaty brow on his chest and he rubs her back.

“Good girl, Betty. You’re doing so well for Daddy.” 

“Daddy…” she whines and he gives her the kiss she asking for. Her hips sway a bit as they make out for a little, and she’s enjoying the sensation of an object inside of her. Tightly fitted with her walls squeezing down. She gasps sharply however, when he begins to pull it out. The hot discomfort quickly returning. But she doesn’t want to give up. So she wraps her arms under his, clenching at his shoulders and pants. Trying to focus on how amazing he’s made her feel so far, so she can enjoy this too.

When he’s pulled out as much as he wants he asks her, “You want more? You want it back in your ass?”

Betty licks her lips, she’s not backing down. “Y-yes..” He releases the dildo and roughly smacks her, causing the toy to shake around in her hole as she flinches and cries out from the exquisite pain. _Ha! Looks like a tail!_

“Yes, _what, Betty?_ ” he growls. Betty swallows thickly, panting harshly against his chest and her brow lined with sweat.

“Yes. _Daddy._ ” 

FP smirks and resumes his ministrations on her ass. Eventually he’s able to fuck the dildo in her with no resistance and it has Betty drooling on his shoulder, panting and moaning like the true whore he knew she could be.

What finally gets her off though, is when he reveals that he had _her_ in mind when he bought the pretty pink dildo, some time ago, hoping one day to fuck her with it.

  


[...]

  


As he’s jerking his thick cock right over Betty’s face and she eagerly awaits his cum he can’t help but to think of how much of a better job she did, handling him, his huge cock AND having anal for the first time, then what poor old Alice Cooper could have ever had hoped to do. 

Maybe that’s why she’s always so uptight. Nevertheless, Betty Cooper's journey of becoming Daddy's good little slut has only just begun…

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The first start of what my series titled ~~"The misadventures of Betty Cooper and FP Jones." is.~~  
>  The title is now 'Never Going Back.' As in, Betty is never going back home after this.
> 
> I have alot of Betty/FP stories/ideas written out, but I really wanted to have a 'beginning' before uploading anything, however the stories will be written in a way that they dont necessarily tie in with each other so you can enjoy any in whatever order you choose to read. The only constant theme is that Betty lives with FP. 
> 
> any questions or curiosities? head over to my profile to read my bio or AMA on my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)


End file.
